Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XI
Wjechaliśmy na dość wysoką górę, a z niej roztoczył się przed nami widok prześliczny. Wysunęłam głowę przez okno i patrzyłam. W środku doliny, którą zewsząd otaczały wzgórza różnych kształtów i wielkości, stał dwór starożytny, obszerny, widocznie bogaty, bo kosztownymi otoczony sztachetami, z rozległym parkiem, którego zieloność stała za murowanym domem jak nieruchoma wysoka ściana. Zza parku, na najwyższym ze wszystkich wzgórzu, widniał dość duży, murowany kościół; z innej strony wąska, bystra rzeka wypływała z jakiejś niby pomiędzy dwiema górami rozpadliny i wśród ciemnych jodeł, rozrzuconych po jej brzegach, wielkim pędem w kilku zwrotach okręcała się po dolinie. — Cudowne miejsce! — zawołałam. — To Rodów! — odpowiedziała mi matka. Więc babki moje cioteczne w tak pięknym mieszkają miejscu! Jakże dziwnie wydawać się muszą ich szeleszczące ogony u sukien przy szmerze tej rzeki i czepce o krochmalnych koronkach przy tych szczytach wzgórz zielonych! Uśmiechnęłam się do tej mojej myśli. Na sercu znowu mi było pogodnie i radośnie. Pomyślałam sobie, że już tak blisko znajduję się kuzynka Franusia! Kareta zjeżdżała z góry prędko, coraz prędzej, a serce moje uderzało mocno, coraz mocniej. Tuż, tuż staniemy przed gankiem. Jak też to Franuś wybiegnie na nasze powitanie, portierę otworzy, rękę mi poda z radością w błękitnych oczach! Jakie też będzie pierwsze słowo, którym do mnie przemówi i co mu odpowiem? A babki? babki? toć nie widziały mię od lat dziewięciu! Jak znajdą mię teraz, jak się im spodobam? Stanęliśmy przed gankiem. Zamiast Franusia w drzwiach domu ukazał się wysoki, brodaty lokaj w czarnej liberii ze srebrnymi galonami i uroczyście zstąpiwszy ze wschodów otworzył portierę karety. Kuzynka nie było. Wbiegłam za matką moją na ganek i zapuściłam wzrok niecierpliwy w głąb obszernego i ozdobnego przedpokoju. I tam kuzynka nie było. Weszłyśmy do sali jadalnej z ciemnymi ścianami, długiej, jakby przepaścistej; obiegłam wzrokiem wszystkie jej kąty. I tu kuzynka nie było. Miałam takie poczucie, jakby mi taflę lodu przyłożono do serca. Znalazłam się w wielkim salonie, bardziej długim niż szerokim, który przez tę nieprawidłowość form wyglądał na kształt olbrzymiej szuflady. Salon ten przerzynał dom w całej jego szerokości, miał więc okna przeciwlegle do siebie położone i tak ocienione drzewami, że śród dnia był pogrążony w półzmroku. Ciężkie firanki z pąsowego aksamitu, oszyte ciężką złotą frędzlą, opadały na szyby, bardziej jeszcze tamując drogę dziennemu światłu. Szczególne umeblowanie salonu od razu uderzyło moje oczy. Pod każdą z dwóch ścian podłużnych stało po dwie jednostajne kanapy, pod tymi czterema kanapami były rozesłane cztery zupełnie jednostajne dywany, a na dywanach, w zupełnie jednostajnym ustawionych porządku, stało po sześć fotelów. Pomiędzy tymi fotelami stały cztery jednostajne stoliki, dźwigające cztery jednostajne lampy. Resztę przestrzeni, znajdującej się pod ścianami, zajmowały krzesła rzędem ustawione. Ściany miały staroświeckie obicie błękitne w złote gwiazdy; od sufitu spuszczał się ciężki żyrandol. Tchu mi zabrakło w piersi, gdy weszłam do tego półciemnego salonu. Byłam pewna, że ktoś mię włożył w szufladę i zasunął do komody. Obiegłam jednak salon szybkim wejrzeniem. Kuzynka w nim nie było. W przyległym pokoju dał się słyszeć szelest dwóch ciężkich sukien jedwabnych, rozchyliła się portiera i babki moje stanęły na progu. Jakkolwiek duszno mi się zrobiło przestępując próg salonu moich babek, nie mogłam oprzeć się artystycznemu wrażeniu obrazka, który mi się przedstawił. W ramach, utworzonych z pąsowej o złotych frędzlach firanki, stały dwie stare kobiety jednostajnego wzrostu, wysokie, szczupłe, wyprostowane, w długich sukniach z ciężkiej, czarnej materii i takich samych mantylkach, zdobnych w szerokie, czarne koronki. Na tych poważnych, sztywnych nieco postaciach były dwie głowy z bladymi, ściągłymi twarzami o delikatnych rysach, z czołami pooranymi mnóstwem zmarszczek, z bladymi, dumnymi ustami, z zupełnie prawie białymi włosami, które w regularnych lokach opadały na skronie spod czepców z prawdziwych, białych koronek. Takież same białe koronki, w kształcie szerokich kołnierzów, otaczały ich szyje i spadały na ręce białe, delikatne, o długich, cienkich palcach. Stanęły w progu obiedwie i parę sekund patrzyły na nas nie ruszając się z miejsca. Matka moja wzięła mię za rękę i żywo postąpiła naprzód. Z wdziękiem właściwym sobie pocałowała w ramię obie swe ciotki, a potem wskazując na mnie poleciła mnie ich sercu i łasce. Utkwiły we mnie piwne i mimo wieku piękne jeszcze oczy i podały mi do pocałowania białe swe ręce. Po tej dopełnionej ceremonii babki moje usiadły na jednej z czterech jednostajnych kanap, matce mojej i mnie wskazując gestem miejsca na fotelach. Tak uderzyły mię postacie moich babek, że przypatrując się im nie słyszałam rozmowy, jaką prowadziła z nimi moja matka. Wiedziałam o tym, że jedna z nich była od lat wielu wdową, a druga nigdy zamężną nie była; że jednej z nich było na imię Hortensja, drugiej Ludgarda. Ale na pierwszy rzut oka były tak do siebie podobne, a przy tym tak jednostajnie ubrane, że zakłopotała mię myśl, jak je na przyszłość rozróżniać będę. Na szczęście spostrzegłam, że u jednej z nich wysuwały się z każdej strony czepca po trzy siwe loki, u drugiej po cztery. Chodziło więc tylko o to, jak było na imię jednej, a jak drugiej. Ale pomyślałam, cóż będzie, jeśli którego dnia którakolwiek z moich babek odmieni liczbę swych loków? Nie rozróżniłabym już ich wtedy z pewnością. Zaczęłam się tedy bacznie przypatrywać, czy innej jakiej nie odkryję między nimi różnicy. I odkryłam, a nawet wielką i uderzającą. Twarze moich babek, podobne do siebie rysami, różniły się niezmiernie wyrazem. Jedna z nich była dumna, zimna, z wąskimi, pogardliwymi ustami i surowym, przenikliwym a twardym wzrokiem; drugą, przeciwnie, cechowała łagodność w połączeniu z przyrosłym jakby do twarzy smutkiem, a pomimo sztywnej postaci i podniesionego czoła rozlewał się po niej wyraz nieokreślonego jakiegoś moralnego przygnębienia. Pierwsza prowadziła rozmowę i wydawała się prawdziwą panią a władczynią wszystkiego, co ją otaczało, druga odzywała się rzadko i patrzyła przed siebie mało ruchomymi i myślącymi, ale dobrymi i miękkimi oczami. Uczułam się pociągniętą do drugiej. Zwróciłam uwagę na rozmowę matki mojej z babkami w nadziei, że coś o Franusiu mówić będą. Rozmawiały o pogodzie, drodze, wczorajszej wizycie u nas pani S., a o nim nie było ani wzmianki. Siedziałam jak na mękach. Błękitne oczy kuzynka błąkały się wciąż przede mną, po ścianach między złotymi gwiazdami obicia, i taki mię żal ogarnął, że w ciszy mego serca, w samej najdalszej głębi mojej myśli szepnęłam sobie: "Doprawdy! Chyba ja jego kocham!" W tej samej chwili jedna z moich babek, ta, która mówiła mało, a miała łagodne oczy i usta, wyciągnęła rękę i poruszyła srebrny dzwonek stojący na stole. W drzwiach od jadalnej sali stanął lokaj. — Poprosić pana Franciszka! — rzekła moja babka. Na te słowa poczułam silne ukłucie w sercu, a zarazem chęć do rzucenia się babce na szyję, ale zaledwie spojrzałam na jej sztywną, surową suknię i biały czepiec, popęd ten ustał, a tylko czułam, że rumienię się po uszy. Szczęściem nikt na mnie nie patrzył, ja zaś patrzyłam na drzwi od jadalnej sali, którymi byłam pewna, że nadejdzie Franuś. Po kilku minutach usłyszałam w istocie spieszny chód jego i upragniony mój kuzynek wszedł do salonu. Wydało mi się, że razem z jego wejściem jaśniej i cieplej zrobiło się w ogromnej szufladzie. Lód spadł mi z serca i pierwszy raz od wejścia mego tutaj odetchnęłam swobodnymi piersiami. Zaledwie jednak rzuciłam okiem na kuzynka, który aby dojść do nas, musiał przebyć szufladę w całej jej długości, zdziwiłam się bardzo. Postępował krokiem nie tak swobodnym jak zwykle; przeciwnie, cała jego postać nacechowana była przymusem i zmieszaniem. Na twarzy jego, zamiast zwykłej otwartości i pogody, zobaczyłam ten sam przymus i zmieszanie. Od samych drzwi patrzył tylko na moje babki, a na mnie, widziałam, że rzucił tylko w progu przelotne wejrzenie. Wprawdzie widziałam, ze przy wejrzeniu tym oczy jego błysnęły tak, że przy nich pogasły złote gwiazdy obicia, ale za to potem straciły nagle swą świetną barwę i stały się niepewne jakieś, niby zalęknione. "Czemu on na mnie nie patrzy? — myślałam sobie, gdy Franuś zbliżał się do kanapy. — Na tożem tak ślicznie się uczesała i wyglądała go tak niecierpliwie?" Kuzynek pocałował z kolei w rękę obie ciotki swe i moją matkę, a mnie skłonił się tylko ze spuszczonymi oczami. Ubodło to mię znowu; u nas zawsze mi rękę do uścisku podawał i to kilka razy na dzień, jak się ku temu najmniejsza wydarzyła sposobność. "Czy obrażony na mnie? ale za cóż? Czy nie chce już być ze mną w przyjaźni?" — pomyślałam znowu. Tymczasem kuzynek stanął za jednym z fotelów, obie ręce oparł o poręcze i miał minę człowieka, który nie śmie usiąść. — Usiądź, Franusiu! — rzekła moja babka z łagodniejszymi oczami. Usiadł, ale na samym brzeżku fotelu, z ciągle jednostajnie nieśmiałą miną. Coraz więcej byłam zdziwiona. Gdzież podział się pewny siebie i pełen zręcznych ruchów układ mego kuzyna? Spojrzałam na moją matkę i zobaczyłam, że patrzyła na Franusia pełnym dobroci spojrzeniem, w którym malowało się pewne współczucie. — Jakżeś przebył podróż od nas do Rodowa? — spytała, jakby chcąc go wciągnąć w rozmowę. — O, dziękuję cioci! bez żadnego złego wypadku — odparł Franuś i umilkł znowu, a oczy trzymał stale utkwione w dzwonek stojący na stole "Gdzież się podziała jego rozmowność i dowcip w odpowiedziach? " — przemknęła mi się myśl i znowu popatrzyłam na kuzyna, którego postawa przypominała mi bojaźliwe pensjonarki przy egzaminach, i wydawał mi się prawie brzydkim. Przy tym zdjęła mię jakaś litość nad nim. W istocie miał minę prawdziwie wzywającą miłosierdzia. Babki nie zwracały wcale uwagi na Franusia i zaczęły znowu rozmawiać z moją ukochaną matką. Po chwili spostrzegłam, że oczy jego oderwały się od dzwonka, przeszły na lampę, z lampy na ścianę, ze ściany na wysoką poręcz fotelu, na którym ja siedziałam, i po odbyciu tej podróży naokoło świata zatrzymały się w miejscu, do którego dążyły, to jest na mojej twarzy. Jednocześnie stały się znowu bardzo błękitne, jakimi widywałam je zawsze. Pochwyciłam tę chwilę i odezwałam się: — Jakże pięknie położony jest Rodów! — i mówiłam dalej o moim zachwycie nad piękną doliną, którą przy wjeździe oglądałam ze wzgórza. Im więcej mówiłam, tym więcej pogodniały oczy Franusia, zniknęło uprzednie jego zmieszanie, nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu i uśmiech zaczął igrać na jego ustach. Gdy skończyłam mówić, rzekł: — O, jak kuzynka umiesz odczuwać piękność natury! Jak żywymi skreśliłaś słowami krajobrazy otaczające Rodów! Są one w istocie prześliczne. Ja, co się tu wychowałem, znam każdy kątek okolicy jak rodzinne miejsce. Lubię o wschodzie dnia wchodzić na wzgórze i patrzeć, jak pierwsze promienie słońca przeglądają się w błękitnej rzece, albo szeroko spozierać na ciemny bór sosnowy, pomiędzy którym... Nagle urwał, bo usłyszał głos jednej ze swoich babek zwrócony do niego. — Franusiu — mówiła — idź do pokoju mego i przynieś mi koszyk z robotą. Twarz jego z ożywionej i pełnej zapału, jaką była, gdy mówił do mnie, stała się znowu nieśmiałą i zmieszaną. Zerwał się na równe nogi, poskoczył i zniknął za portierą. Po kilku sekundach przyniósł srebrny koszyk pełen białej bawełny, postawił go przed ciotką i usiadł znowu na brzeżku fotela. Babka moja uchyliła nieco koronkowe mankiety, które jej opadały na ręce, i prowadząc dalej rozmowę z moją matką zaczęła wydobywać z koszyczka robotę, która składała się z milionowych drobnych cząsteczek. Były to tak zwane frywolitki, to jest gwiazdeczki, kółeczka, gzygzaczki, pajączki, wyrabiane za pomocą specjalnych mikroskopijnych narzędzi z najcieńszej bawełny, jaka egzystuje na tym świecie. Cienkimi palcami białych swoich rąk rozwijając powoli jeden z kłębków, babka moja po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do mnie: — A Wacia czy lubi robótki? — spytała. Uderzył mię ton jej mowy oschły i wyniosły. Wprawdzie niewielką byłam amatorką ręcznych robót i powiedziałam to, bo nie widziałam powodu, dlaczegobym nieprawdę mówić miała. Babka moja utkwiła we mnie swoje piwne, dumne oczy i rzekła: — To bardzo źle; panna dobrze wychowana powinna zajmować się robótkami, wyszywaniem na kanwie, haftem. Babka moja zwróciła się do mojej matki i mówiła dalej: — Powinnaś, Matyldo, przyzwyczajać Wacię do ręcznych robót; postaw w jej pokoju krosienka z napiętą kanwą i każ pannie służącej przerysować dla niej z żurnalu deseń na kołnierzyk. — Przyznam się kochanej cioci — odpowiedziała moja matka z uśmiechem — że sama nigdy nie byłam amatorką robót ręcznych i nie widzę, na co by one były tak konieczne. — Jak to? — przerwała babka — to nadaje kontenans młodej osobie, w czasie na przykład wizyty jakiego młodego człowieka. Jakże z nim będzie rozmawiała, skoro nie znajdzie punktu oparcia dla swoich oczu? Tak mię zdziwiły te słowa, że odważyłam się nieśmiało wymówić: — Kochana babuniu, dlaczegożby młoda osoba nie miała patrzeć na tego, z kim rozmawia? Babka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na mnie, a w tejże chwili kłębuszek bawełny z rąk jej wypadł i potoczył się pod kanapę. Drobny ten wypadek odebrał mi możność posłyszenia odpowiedzi babki, bo Franuś poskoczył z niezmierną żywością i upadł na kolana przed kanapą dla wydobycia stamtąd kłębuszka. Gdy kłębuszek został już wydobyty spod kanapy, babka wzięła mikroskopijne szczypczyki, mikroskopijne kółeczka i owijając bawełną setnego numeru prowadziła dalej przerwaną rozmowę: — Otóż mówiłyśmy o robotach. Nieprzyzwoitym jest, aby dobrze wychowana panna siedziała w salonie z założonymi rękami i mieszała się do rozmowy starszych albo głośno wypowiadała swoje zdania. Najpiękniejszą ozdobą młodej osoby jest skromność, a dlatego, aby móc zachować skromne ułożenie, konieczną jest w jej ręku ręczna robótka. Takim jest zwyczaj przyjęty w świecie, a ze zwyczajem nikomu rozmijać się nie wolno. Ostatnie wyrazy babka moja wymówiła jeszcze oschlejszym niż zwykle tonem. W głosie jej zabrzmiał twardy despotyzm. Cała ta rozmowa przykre na mnie sprawiała wrażenie. Matka moja, która patrzyła na mnie, musiała to spostrzec, bo zaczęła mówić o czym innym. Ja zwróciłam się znowu do Franusia. — Czy kuzynek wyjeżdżał w tych dniach w sąsiedztwo? — spytałam. — O, nie — odpowiedział — ja rzadko wyjeżdżam w sąsiedztwo. Ciocia Hortensja jest wielką amatorką koni i z niechęcią widzi, jak ich kto do podróży używa. Wychodziłem tylko parę razy na polowanie. — Czy kuzynek znajdujesz w polowaniu tak szczególną przyjemność? — W samym polowaniu, to jest w strzelaniu do zwierza, niewielką znajduję przyjemność, ale jest to przynajmniej jakie takie zabicie czasu. Zresztą, gdzież można znaleźć milszą samotność, jak... Znowu urwał nagle, bo druga babka przemówiła do niego: — Franusiu, idź do mego pokoju i przynieś mi mój koszyk z robotą. Porwał się z miejsca z takim samym jak pierwszym razem pośpiechem, poskoczył i przyniósł koszyczek, zupełnie podobny do pierwej przyniesionego, z tą różnicą, że nie bawełną, ale włóczką był napełniony. Zaledwie jednak babka moja miała czas wydobyć z niego wielkie włóczkowe, wyrabiane szydełkiem kwadraty, gdy we drzwiach stanął galonowany lokaj z serwetą na ramieniu i uroczystym głosem wymówił: — Podano do stołu. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy